Day 8: Building an IKEA Cabinet
by MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 8: Building an IKEA Cabinet. The Next Step. Noah/Richelle. Nochelle. Noah and Richelle start to take the next step in their lives together and try to build an IKEA cabinet in their first apartment.


"Ugh! Why would you decide that we didn't need any help to build this?" Richelle groaned.

"Because we can do it Richelle," Noah explained, "This is our first apartment together. I want us to at least try."

"We're dancers Noah," Richelle stated, "Not handymen."

"We'll get it together in no time at all 'Chelle," Noah soothed.

"When?" Richelle sassed, "Next year?"

Richelle rolled her eyes when Noah just ignored her and continued to read the instructions. She smiled slightly as she watched him mouth the words to himself as he concentrated. He looked so cute and she couldn't believe that he was with her. They'd overcome a lot of obstacles to get to where they were now but it was worth every second.

They'd both left The Next Step because they'd been offered roles in an up and coming musical on Broadway. They had only accepted the offers after thinking it over and discussing it with each other as well as with the team. They were excited for the next step in their lives.

"Hey," Noah's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Can you pass me the circle thing by your foot?"

"Are you serious right now?" Richelle blinked.

"Yes I am," Noah answered.

"Noah that's your travel cup," Richelle laughed.

"Oh. Er..." Noah blushed, "Can we pretend that that didn't just happen?"

"How about no?" Richelle teased.

"Damn it Richie," Noah pouted.

"Aww look at the lickle pouty baby," Richelle cooed pinching Noah's cheeks.

Noah rolled his eyes and moved his face away from her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" He asked.

"Hmm.. I might do," She considered.

"Please Richie," He groaned, "We both know that you're better at the DIY stuff than me!"

Richelle rolled her eyes again and held her hand out for the instructions which he handed to her with a grin.

 ***1 hour later***

Noah was in the bathroom while Richelle facetimed their Next Step teammates on her macbook.

"And then he asked me to pass him a circle thing," Richelle paused to rein the giggles threatening to spill from her lips, "It only turned out to be his travel cup!"

The Next Step team howled with laughter.

"Whatcha doing?" Noah questioned as he walked into the room.

"Nothing," Richelle answered innocently.

"Hey Noah," Henry called through the screen, "Anything interesting happen with your travel cup?"

The Next Step team once again fell into laughter.

"Richelle," Noah whined, "Did you have to tell them?"

"Of course I did," She stated, "They're our friends Noah. Who else would make fun of you with me?"

"I hate you," Noah pouted.

"You love me," Richelle stated.

Noah shook his head in denial, "Nope."

"We all know that you love her Noah," Jacqui rolled her eyes, "Nine times out of ten she's all you talk about."

"Is that so?" Richelle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Their old teammates chorused, "We have to go. Talk to you both later?"

"Of course," Noah and Richelle nodded, "Bye guys. We love you!"

Their old teammates waved and shouted a collective, "Bye. Love you both!" before they went offline.

"I love you Richelle," Noah declared, "Thank you for taking this new step in our lives with me."

"I love you too Noah," Richelle smiled the smile that was reserved just for him, "Thank you for taking this step with me and leaving everyone we love and thank you for always being there for me and for always looking out for me."

"Anytime Richelle," Noah vowed, "Anytime."

"Can we go and explore now?" Richelle asked.

"Anything you want," Noah promised.

Richelle's eyes were sparkling and her whole face was alight with excitement. There was no doubt about it. He loved her with every part of him and he would do anything for her. Just as she loved him with every part of her and she would do anything for him. That's how they worked and they couldn't be happier or more excited for the next step in their life. The next step they'd face together.


End file.
